paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol the cray saga extra episode 1: Akira and Penelope's day together
Since Penelope became Akira's honorary pet. I figured I'd do a little story with both of em (Also ever since Penelope and Akira's meeting all of Sakura city knows about the pups being real) summary In an attempt to bond with Penelope Akira desires to take her on a tour of Sakura city. As they do they encounter a ton of japanese cultural stuff that Penelope takes interest to more than Akira. Can Akira get Penelope's attention and bond with her? characters Major: Akira Penelope Minor: Rai Lucas Koniki Bruno story (It's a beautyful morning in Sakura city. The cherry blossom trees are in bloom and a certain someone has just woke up to some singing) Akira: (groggy) (yawns) (gets out of bed and puts on his slippers) Penelope: (singing to "Dance Like you know you can") Akira: (smiles and listens) (thinks: man it's amazing having Penelope as my honorary pup! I love her so much she is the best friend I ever had) Penelope: (turns around and sees him listening) oh hey! Morning. Your mom had to leave early. She made us breakfast. Today we are eating some things we have in America. Akira: cool! Let's head to the kitchen. (They walk into the kitchen and they sit together and start to eat. Akira is having some pancakes and Penelope is having pup food) Akira: mmmmm delicious! so Penelope what was that song you were singing? Penelope: oh it's my fav song, "Dance like you know you can". I love it so much! What's your faveriot song? Akira: oh um...u wouldn’t really be interested... penelope: sure I would! Why wouldn’t I be? Akira: well I'm really into j-pop....ik embarassing right...that I like a lot of J-pop better than American music. not saying I don’t like American music, in fact one of my favorite songs is “basket case” by green day. But I just tend to prefer more J-pop over other music...it’s ridiculous isn’t it? penelope: what? Not at all! Everyone has their own tastes :) so go on tell me your number 1 favorite song Akira: well alright :) and thnx penelope. Penelope: no problem :) Akira: My fav song would have to be......hmmmmmmmm "I Promise You" by Rummy Labrynth. Penelope: Rummy Labrynth? Akira: there an awesome vanguard idol group! Their in the anime but a real version of them exists to. Penelope: cool! Maybe one day you can take me to one of their concerts! Akira: sure! Why not today! They're performing at our Sakura spring festival! It's when we all get together and celebrate spring together. It's so beautiful with all the cherry blossoms in bloom! And it's a huge vanguard event to! Cardfighters from all over the city get together for a big tournament! Penelope: wow sounds amazing! I'm in Akira: awesome thnx. (Hugs) Penelope: (hugs back) no prob (A few hours later they head to the festival) Penelope: wow! So much culture here! Akira: well if you want I can teach you some things about the culture! For example over here is- Penelope: oooooo what is that? It smells so sweet! (She is over at a griller's booth and is in wonder at all the goodies) Griller: why hello young lady. these delectable treats you are talking about are ningyo-yaki Penelope: ningyo.........yaki? Griller: yes, it's a special japanese desert! Penelope: smells like pancakes. Do you put syrup on them? Griller: nah their sweet enough as it is. (He pours the ningyo-yaki batter in the pan-molds and shapes them into different shapes like a star, a diamond, a cross, and a vanguard circle) Penelope: wow! You can shape these however you want? Griller: yup with these special molds. Penelope: may I try one? Akira has our money I'll go get him Griller: nah have one on the house Penelope: aw why thank you Griller: (gives her the one shaped like a cross) Penelope:'(takes a bite) oh my gosh this is delicious! Griller: thanks it's so sweet because it's filled with red bean paste boiled with sugar Penelope: it's amazing (finnishes it) Griller: (gives her another) got room for another? Penelope: no I couldn't. But I'm sure Akira would like one Griller: in that case here! (Gives her a box of ningyo-yaki) have these on the house to share with your friend Penelope: wow thank you! You are officially my faveriot Griller! Griller: no prob! Enjoy! Penelope: (walks over to Akira with the bag in her mouth) (muffled) *hey* Akira:there you are I've been looking all over for u. I was scared I lost you Penelope: (gives Akira the bag) don't worry I stayed in the area. I was over by the Griller. He gave me a whole bag of delicious treats for us to share! Akira: wow cool! Penelope: thnx Akira: hey look there is something cool. Why don't we- (Penelope wandered off again) Akira: (sighs) now where did she go? Penelope: Akira! Look at this show! (It was a samurai reenactment) Samurai: (slices throw 3 boards with his sword) Penelope: pretty awesome but I think I know the perfect samurai to challenge you Samurai: and who would that be miss? Akira: yeah who (Penelope looks at Akira with a smile) (scene changer: penelope’s Badge) (A few minutes later Akira is wearing a samurai costume with a fake katana like the other guy's katana) Penelope: you got this Akira! Akira: (nervous) uh...... Samurai: this duel shall be glorious. Now prepair your self (he is ready to unsheath his sword) Akira: (gets in the same position) Akira: (really nervous) Penelope: (winks at him) Akira: (gathers confidence for the show in front of his hero) Samurai: San.......ni......ichi! (Fake attacks Akira) Akira: ha! (Does the same) (Akira was faster and the other samurai plays dead) Samurai: I'm finnished (fakes being down) (The crowd cheers) Akira: haha! (Holds his sword high) Penelope: (clapping) way to go my samurai! Akira: (blushes) hehe...... (Afterwards, a little later they're walking around the fair) Akira: that was awesome! I never felt more alive! Penelope: hehe, and you looked pretty cute in the samurai costume akira: (stops and blushes) u-u thought I was cute? (Then, across The way, Rai sees Akira and heads over to see him) Rai: Akira! Akira: (freezes up) r-Rai! Rai: hey Akira! What's new? Akira: n-nothing Penelope: oh hello! You must be Rai! Rai: oh hi! yes I am! And u must be Penelope (picks her up) oh who's a good girl? You are! Akira is a huge fan of you you know Penelope: (giggles) oh I know Rai: he sent you letters, poems, heck he even had a Plush of you at one point! Penelope: (giggles) wow Akira: (takes Penelope out of her hands and holds her in his arms) yeah well thanks for stopping by I'll see you at the card shop tomorrow for practice bye! (He runs off with Penelope) Rai: Alright see ya Akira! Boy was he in a hurry (shrugs and heads off to enjoy the rest of the festavle) Akira: (stops running and starts panting) Penelope: Akira? what was all that about? Why did you just bail like that? Akira: Sorry. I didnt wanna be rude, but I didn't want you to hear all that...why did she bring up the Plush Penelope: it's fine I don't think of you as weird. Besides you thought I wasn't real. And since I’m a tv character here it’s not that odd that their would be plushies of me Akira: yeah......when I did find out I put it into storage Penelope: oh ok. But that doesn’t explain why you were nervous around Rai Even before she brought up that stuff. It's almost like you have a crush on her. (Her eyes go wide as she realized Akira DID have a crush on Rai but was too nerverous to admit it. He was scared, but she wasn‘t gonna give up on him that easily) (she looks at him skeptically and coyly) (Akira's eyes widen as he blushes in embarrassment) Akira: n-no I don't.......! Penelope: (gasps) Oh my gosh you DO have a crush on her! Oh this is so exciting! Akira we need to get you some new clothes, set something's up, find out what she loves to do and- Akira: (covers her mouth) I-I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready (takes her hand off her mouth) Penelope: it's ok. Just take it slow I understand but if you ever do need some relationship advice I’m here for you. Just think of me as your wing pup (she winks at him) Akira: thnx I appreciate it Penelope (hugs) oh and srry I put my hand on your mouth. Penelope: that's ok to (she licks his cheek) (suddenly something catches Penelope’s eye) Penelope: Oooo Akiria Look at that huge crowd! (they go over to see what everyone is looking at, and to Akira’s amazement it was the spike brothers clan Leader, Bruno izuku in a VR cardfight) Kid 1: Go get em Mr. Bruno! Kid 2: Show em why you’re the clan leader! Bruno: (smiles at his opponent) Do u hear that my friend? The crowd cheering on our fight! You can’t help but get excited! Am I right people? (the crowd cheers including Akira and Penelope) Akira: (thinking) The Spike Brothers Clan leader, Bruno Izuku! He is one of the best spike brothers Players in the world! One day I’ll- Penelope: (gasps) Akira! look who he is cardfighting! (the opponent in question turned out to be Koniki, a good friend of Akira, and next in line to become a clan leader himself) Koniki: yes my friend it is true, the exhilaration is practically charging the air up with energy. However one must not get distracted during Battle, as that could be a fatal mistake! Akira: (smiles) just like koniki, Calm, Cool and collected as ever. U could run a train through his house and he wouldn’t be phased penelope: (giggles) well everyone’s got their own style don’t They. Bruno: Here we go! Generation stride! (He takes a card from his g zone and places it in the vanguard Circle) Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo! ( a giant hologram of the unit in question appeared, clad in spikes, drills and football gear-esque armor) Dudley Turborappler’s stride skill! I give geronimo a Skill for this turn! Now I call Dudley Schemer, Dudley Ingram, and Dudley mason! (they all appear on the Battle field to) Akira; oh man get ready for a spike brothers signature combo attack! Bruno: Now! Geronimo’s skill! Since I have a heart card with Dudley in its card name I counter blast 1 and g persona flip 1 to give Geronimo a special ability! (He does so) Now when my rearguards attack I can give it 5000 power until the end of battle and at the end I return them to the bottom of the deck! In addition I Can also use the ability Turborappler gave me to! When one of my rearguards attacks I can soulblast 1 to give it 5000 power and at the end of the turn put that unit into the soul! Koniki: interesting. So u can power up your units and either put it into the soul or on the bottom of the deck. But I have a feeling their is more isn’t their? Bruno: correct my ninja friend, correct! dudley Geronimo has another ability to! When the number of face up cards in my G zone is two or more, It gains the ability to let my rearguards in the back row to attack as well! Penelope: Attacking from the back row? and with the power boost, they should be strong enough to get the job done right? Akira: looks like it. Bruno: Showtime! Boosted by Dudley littleroad, Dudley Geronimo attacks! Koniki: I’ll complete guard that With stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune! (more coming soon) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Vanguard crossovers